Shatter My Soul
by Spellcastre
Summary: A friendship fic, kinda. Includes angsty!Ron. Harry and Voldemort kill each other in the final battle. These are Ron's thoughts as he stands over the grave of the best friend he ever had.


****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. And neither is Ron (obviously). Which sucks, really, because Ron is cool. Anyway, as we all know, Harry Potter belongs to the mighty and powerful author who is called J.K Rowling. I am just borrowing her characters for my own amusement. And such. Duh. Okay I'll shut up now.

A/N: Not Slash! (Though usually I write slash, but not Ron/Harry slash. This is just a good friend thing.) This is a really strange story I just thought of one day. Someone I know has a theory that Harry and Voldemort might end up killing each other, so I decided to roll with the idea and the whole angsty!Ron thing came into view. Alright, yes you can actually read the story now!!

**__**

Shatter My Soul

By: Spellcastre

The both fired the spell at the same time.

Both of the spells crashed and exploded back at the other.

Both of them were defeated that day. 

My eyes were transfixed; not on You-Know-Who's figure finally falling into nothingness and never returning, but on Harry. 

I remember seeing Harry Potter, my best friend, lying there, not moving. It was at that moment that I remembered that he was human. Sure, we were all worried about him many times, but we never really thought he could lose. Deep down, we all thought he was invincible.

And I feel like such a jerk that it was his death that made me finally see that he wasn't invincible. 

I remember running over to him, turning him from his side to on his back, and seeing the result of the backfire. I hated the sight. He was so pale, like someone's face after they had just been utterly terrified, but his expression was so calm. His eyes were closed and his mouth was almost in a sort of a smile. It was frightening. I remember faintly saying his name, almost as if it would wake him up again. I should have known it wouldn't. After that, I just sat beside him as a few faint tears leaked down my face. I didn't fall into a fit of sobbing right there, just silent tears making their way from my eyes to falling off of my chin and onto Harry's dead figure.

So here I stand now, looking down at his grave. It's been three months since that day, and two months and three weeks since the funeral. Yet I pass by every day. I can't help it. He was the best friend I had ever had, no matter how many times we argued. I've never said to his grave before. But today is different. I chuckle just a slight bit, and then, in a quiet tone, I say,

"You lied to me, Harry."

He did, though. He had broken his promise to me. The one he made me just a little over the year before the final defeat of both of them. In 6th year. Family life had been hard, which is natural considering what a big family I have, and I was sick of it. Harry comforted me when I felt so horrid. He told me that if I ever needed him, he'd always be there for me.

"Do you promise, Harry?" I asked him.

He had smiled and said, "I promise, mate."

"You broke your promise to me, Harry! I need you here, so that we can laugh like we used to, so that when I'm lonely, you'll be there for me like you promised! I need you here!" 

Now I'm on my knees in front of the pearly white gravestone. I leaned over and let my head rest on the ground. I placed my hands over it, as if to shield it from something. Then I felt it coming, that pain in the bottom of my stomach and the burning in my eyes. I tried as hard as I could to hold back the tears, and I tried as hard as I could to fight back the sobs that wanted to course through my body. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

I screamed at you, Harry. I screamed so loud, I screamed at you for dying, I screamed at you for leaving us here. And I kept sobbing.

And through my sobs, the clouds opened up, and it started to rain.

I didn't notice.

**__** ****

A/N: Yes, I know, it wasn't that good. But I'd appreciate feedback, if you would kindly do so. 

It's weird, because at first he's reminiscing in general and then it's like he's talking to Harry…so it's kind of weird. But so am I.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Angsty Ron is quite fun, really. 

Well, review please.

~Spellcastre!Mercedes~


End file.
